Hidden Truth
by Uzumaki Emmy
Summary: Anyia, an elegantly foul-mouthed transfer from Candor. Could she turn into a conundrum for the infamous ruthless leader, Eric? Will they get what they each secretly long for? Or is it nothing more than a pipe dream waiting for disaster?
1. Chapter 1 - Tag, You're It (Part 1)

Ch.1 – Tag, You're It (Part 1)

 **Note: I owe this story to mrsbishop21 for accepting my beta request and turning this piece into a unicorn fart. Enjoy!**

Let me introduce myself, my name is Anyia. Today is one of the most significant days of my life. Today, I choose which faction I will live in for the rest of my life. Me being me, I am choosing to leave Candor behind, along with my friend, Christina.

 _I seriously can't live without that girl; she's always been there for me. I wanted to go through life with my best friend, so Dauntless, here we come._

I stood in a black and white dress that hung to my knees with a dull black coat. My dark hair felt way too long with this new change of life.

After everyone has chosen, I notice Peter and Molly, also defected; they were considered the trouble makers in Candor.

 _Ugh this cannot get any worse, now we're stuck back with those two crazies._

Looking around the sea of transfers, I sent daggers at Molly. ' _Yes, you know why you deserve them,' I thought about her with Peter w_ hen I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned my body to look over at Christina. She gives me a silent look of understanding.

There was so much commotion at the end of the ceremony, we now found ourselves out of breath,

sitting on the train. The very last person in our car was an Abnegation transfer.

I wanted to give her some words of encouragement, but didn't know how to come off not like a

bitch. _I mean I can be pretty bossy._ After a while of silence, people started jumping out of the moving train.

Getting onto the Dauntless roof was easier than I expected, even with me being in a dress. I managed a tuck and roll without my boobs popping out.

 _Great, everything is still_ tucked in.

I grab a handful for good measure just to verify that they were still in my bra.

We gathered towards a group of members who were on the roof waiting for us. I rolled my eyes at Peter's snide remarks. "So, Nia, you're still wearing pink panties...They look like the same-" I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of even finishing his sentence. So, me being me, I punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Shut the hell up, squawk!" I was going to continue however, I noticed an attractive male standing on the edge of the roof. He cleared his throat while scanning the crowd. I noticed he had a

geometrical tattoo going down the side of his neck. _Oh, man, that's hot!_

"Are you done with your squealing, initiate?" He sarcastically asked. I sent him a silent nod, he seemed bemused as I slapped Peter again just for good measure.

Later on that evening, I was dressed in a form fitting black tank top paired with skinny jeans and combat boots. I sighed when I realized that I was the last at the fire. I was about to toss my old clothing in. However, my thoughts consumed me.

 _Everything has a shelf life, time to get rid of the old…_

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I instantly wanted to yank it away from whoever was

disrupting me. There, standing inches from my body was the man from the roof: Eric.

"I actually like that dress on your curvaceous body, it represents the woman you left behind.. I can..." I cut him off before he could finish, I was frustrated he would even offer such a thing.

"Hide it with you? Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need to be reminded of where I came from." Anger surged through my veins as I looked him in the eyes while I tossed the dress into the fire. "It's just a dress. I'm sure there will be others." I look over my shoulder as I walk away to see a smirk spreading across his chiseled face.

 _Sure, I have a nice body, but it doesn't mean I have to flaunt it._

 __Darkness consumed her that night as a dream filled her. Hallucinations danced in her head; Eric was shirtless as he pinned her down, his arms on both of hers, his legs straddling her. Holding her down with his sheer weight.__

 __"This is not fair!" I say as a grin crosses over my face. I was at a disadvantage, and he was taking every opportunity possible. I bit my lip to hide my arousal, when he leaned down closer to my exceedingly hot body, I squirmed.__

 _ _"Nia, it drives me crazy the way you bite your lip." I can see mischief flicker in his eyes.__

 _ _Feeling heat rise from my chest, I bit my lip again, desire pulsating through my body. Every inch of his touch was setting me on fire. In a hush whisper, barely audibly, "I love how you say my name."__

 _ _No one has ever made me feel alive as Eric does right now. I gasp when he presses his hard member to my core. If you only knew how close I am to the edge.__

 _ _He continues to grind into my core with that smirk on his face. As a reward I let out a low moan from deep within. Oh, God, I want more!__

 _My eyes shoot open into the darkness as my heart is pounding in my chest. Sweat coated my skin and I couldn't hear anything temporarily. Adjusting my eyes around the dorm room, I see everyone else were still sleeping. Good, this gave me a few moments to return my heart rate back to normal._

Once I compose myself, I pulled my hair into a high bun, and then slipped into my combat boots. I quietly made my way through the dorm towards the exit.

I can already tell that I'm going to be in a bitchy mood today. The dull ache in between my legs is a reminder of my dream.

 _I need some relief and I need it soon_.

I navigated the dark tunnels towards the training room. Once inside the dimly lit room, I set myself up at a punching bag. Working through a series of punches, I became distracted thinking about my incredibly hot sex dream. Frustration was an understatement to say the least. Sometimes, my self loathing really got the best of me.

I was brought back to reality when I felt someone's thumb gently wipe my tears away.

"Are you alright, Anyia? You look like you're beating yourself up over something," Eric gently pressed, this side of him was completely different then the leader I met yesterday.

I shrugged as I fumbled through my words "It's too complicated...Ex-boyfriend issues." I looked up into his eyes, pleading not to press for an explanation.

He nodded, "Just try to focus on the tests and whatever memories he caused to make you cry, ok?"

Eric watched as I pursed my lips together. I wanted to shed more tears at the kindness he was showing me. However, I kept the tears from escaping. I gave him a weak smile before I headed out of the training room.

As I was about to open the door, Four blocked me. I didn't feel like meeting his gaze so I skipped out around him. I caught a fraction of their conversation from the darkness of the hallway.

ERIC'S POV

"Why was that Anyia crying?"

"I didn't cause her to cry despite what you might be thinking, Four, and I'm not telling you shit either. You're forgetting who has more authority here."

Sure, a few women tried to take advantage of me by offering sex. As they always thought they could get me to settle down, however, it never worked in their favor. It pissed me off when they thought they could tame the ruthless leader, I'd never fall for it.

Stepping into the training room to see Anyia crying was worse than a punch to my gut. Learning that some prick caused her pain was my undoing. Staring into her big brown eyes, I could see the fire in them. Determination, that was something I could work with.

Everyone has an image that people see on the outside. I was the cold ruthless brute who didn't

take shit from anyone. Truth is that was how I had to be in leader mode. It wasn't who I was as a person. No one knew that though, no one made the effort to get to know the real me.

I heard people talking about Anyia since her arrival. They were already classifying her from her body. Some Dauntless members thought she would be an easy lay. I knew I had to protect her, even if it was for selfish reasons.

After some digging, I learned that Peter Hayes was the chum that hurt Anyia. I swore to myself that

if Peter stepped out of line during initiation it wouldn't end well for him.

Anyia POV

I was desperate to pass my tests. It threw a curve ball when Eric gave me words of encouragement. If only he knew that those words were needed. I promised myself to take them to heart, determined to fight my way through initiation.

I never understood why he did it; I couldn't place his motives for such actions. Taking a deep breath, I left the dark hallway to find the cafeteria. I knew I needed to fuel my body for the rigorous workout that they were going to throw our way.

Still lost in my thoughts, I had one thought that kept circling me. _Why would Eric care about me?_ His reputation among Dauntless was notorious. Everyone knew him as heartless. He let me in on a different side of him.

Eric had never even really cared about a particular person. Maybe I should ask my mother on Visiting Day. I knew that faction before blood was a serious oath around here; however it still was tempting to try to send communication to my mom. I chose against it, I didnt want someone to hack into my personal tablet.


	2. Chapter 2 - Tag, You're It (Part 2)

Ch.2 – Tag, You're It (Part 2)

Anyia's POV

I woke suddenly from an erotic sex dream involving a certain ruthless leader. I felt like a phantom,

my dream was so realistic. I had to question if it was truly a dream or reality. Huffing out my pent up frustration, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander back to everything from that dream.

 _ _I knew I was in a different part of the compound and not the dorm, Eric's apartment maybe? I let out a soft giggle as he gently pushed me onto the soft bed. As he ripped off his shirt, I had an excellent view of his toned body. He quickly wrapped my legs around his slender waist as he ground his hard length against my heated core. He let out a deep moan as my nails dug into his broad shoulders, I could feel him flex under my hands. The moaning got louder as he trailed his soft lips over my throat, it was a stark contrast to his rough grinding and dirty talk: both of which grew more pronounced.__

 _ _"I want our scents mingled together as you scream my name."__

Those words were going to haunt me for the rest of the day and I knew it. Eric had no clue how he was deeply affecting me throughout training so far.

I was making my way to the training room as I secured my hat in place, my ponytail swishing side to side.

I wanted to hide behind one of the columns when Eric caught me staring at his mouth. I was licking my lips unconsciously, that didn't help aid in my reaction. He may not have said anything with everyone present, but I still pulled the bill of my cap in front of my blushing face.

Jeez, it has not been a week here and the dreams kept coming more vividly. Unfortunately, I have

been trying to hide my distraction through pushing myself during stage one of training.

I wasn't aware that I had mumbled under my breath, "He better not touch any part of my body that might be perceived differently." I caught Christina giving me a questioned look from the corner of my eye.

I mouthed, 'Not now' and received a reluctant nod from her.

 _Thank God, I don't think I can handle an explanation right now._

As fate would have it, today was about pushing our stamina to the breaking point. I wanted to keep

my hat on, and keep hiding so I didn't have to make eye contact with anyone. However, Eric approached me and leaned close to my ear.

"Nia, take off your hat. I want to be able to see your face flushed from exertion." With a smirk on

his face he turned away before anyone could draw their own conclusions.

 _That sounded like it could be an innuendo._ Reluctantly I took off my hat anyway, to prove that I could follow orders. I resumed practicing blocks at my punching bag.

Peter's husky voice came from my left side. "I heard you moaning in your sleep, good dream?" He had a shit eating grin on his face as if it was he who caused me to talk in my sleep.

I chose to ignore him and his temper flared up. He pushed me down on to the ground; I sent

daggers up at him. I desperately wanted to knee him in the fucking groin for so many reasons.

"Fucking asshole," I growled. I stood up, and then walked over to my punching bag, bringing out my ear buds I tuned out everything else around me. I had enough on my mind today, so I took out my aggression on the punching bag.

There were three things in my world that grounded me into a Zen state before Eric. One was

Christina, my best friend and my other half from Candor. Two was food and three was music.

Eric seemed to be sympathetic towards me, he let me cool off for a bit. I might have actually bitten off someone's fucking jugular, if I had to join the rest of the class. I was trying to pay no attention to those stormy grey-blue eyes. They were trained on me as I kicked, jabbed, and did everything I could without thinking anything through.

I saw Eric approach in my peripheral vision; I pulled out my ear buds and heard him tell me in a husky voice, "I'm going to announce the first of match in the ring, be ready."

I turned my back to him, when I thought I heard him mumble, "Nice tattoo."

Yes, I had a tattoo before I chose Dauntless. It was the Latin phrase for _'seize the moment_ ,'

I had it placed where my shoulder and neck met.

I quickly took a deep breath as I turned my music player off and slipped it back into my pocket. I walked over to the ring just as Eric announced that I was fighting Peter.

 _This is going to be perfect, thank you, Eric_.

I snuck a peek at Eric, my bee-stung lips pursed to keep from laughing; Eric gave me a chance at some come-uppance. I kicked my boots off and got onto the mat as Peter did. I got into stance waiting to start the fight.

My big brown eyes were almost gleaming, " _Time for some fucking uppity_ ," I didn't give Peter a chance to defend himself as I tackled him onto the mat. I straddled him at the waist as he gave me a wild look. I blocked a punch from him and kneed him in the ribs hard and did a back flip. I landed a few feet with my body in an offense position ready to continue.

ERIC'S POV

My heart is beating quicker than normal, my anxiety levels reaching an all-time high as I watch this match. Anyia was doing better than I expected against the ex-boyfriend. Oh, fuck, that flexibility on that supple female was going to be the death of me.

Anyia staggers back all of a sudden, looking way too pale, sickly even. I clench my jaw as I observed Peter's leg swept under her, making her cry out in pain. He then grips her hair pulling at the scalp.

"That's enough!" I shout out in an irritated tone.

I could not stop myself, as I demanded the match to end. I look fiercely at Peter, but he wouldn't release his hand from her hair. _This has to stop!_

ANYIA

I had enough of Peter's fucking around with holding my hair in the match. After training I decided

to cut my hair short for a reason, less of a threat to be used against me.

I had noticed that something is off with Eric ever since my fight. My irritation was growing and it was really pissing me off every time I caught him looking my way.

I vaguely watched Christina surrender to Molly in their match. I was fucking jealous to see Eric help her up, being kind to her. As they walked, I saw him put his hand on her back, that fucking dick!

My raging possessiveness was forgotten as I saw him push her off the metal bridge to grip the side. I felt like my eyes were going to jump out of my skull, my teeth clenched as I heard Tris encourage Christina to keep going. I hid in shame for a moment before I went back to watching Chris. I was standing directly behind Tris and I think Eric had been glaring at me. For not encouraging Christina too?

I sensed relief when Eric called time all the while I felt like a fucking failure. I wasn't fast enough to help Christina back onto the bridge. Her panting turned to sobs as Edward and Tris comforted her, I was a fuckup! I quickly dashed back the way we came, tears in my eyes. Without realizing it, I had found my way back to the dorm, maybe some new tattooes would help with these chaotic emotions I have.

I had toed my combat boots off, yanking the socks from my feet and left them on the bed as I found my black flats. Getting them on in record time, I made my way to the Pit with my lip between my teeth. Making my way to the tattoo parlor, I had looked around as I waited. I sucked in a deep breath as I felt a moment of deja vu when I saw Eric also in the parlor.

Apparently, I had been staring at him too long if you want to call a few seconds that when a brunette woman lunged at me and she seemed like a perfect match to Eric in ruthlessness and Dauntless clothes that clung to her feminine body.


	3. Chapter 3 - It Becomes Her (Part 1)

Chapter 3 – It Becomes Her (Part 1)

ERIC'S POV

As I carried Nia back to my apartment I noticed how easy it was while she was unconscious. This was all caused by the unnecessary ass kicking she got from Tori. Even as an initiate Nia managed to give it her all during the fight.

Nia looked sickly pale and far too light in my arms. What sickness did she have? Why was it swept under the rug for no one to talk about? Since I wasn't going to get an explanation from her anytime soon, I'll just have to access her file from my tablet.

Classified? What kind of bull shit is that?! That single word kept coming up in her file; someone was trying to keep something a secret. The only logical explanation was that this all started in Candor. Was that part of the reason why she left Candor?

Walking through the deserted halls, I finally reached my front door. I shifted Nia in my arms so she was resting her less than ideal weight on my shoulders.

She felt relaxed in my arms; I just hope this was a sign that showed how much she trusts me.

Her hear lolled forward, gasping as pain washed over her body.

My heart was still for a moment, she was such a fighter, even with a pulse that was a somewhere in between normal and weak. Sweat dotted across her forehead as I carried her into my room and laid her onto the bed. After I pulled her shoes off, making sure she was tucked deeply under the blankets.

I walked over to shut the door and lock it, and then I got a glass of water. Walking back into my room, I set the glass of water on the bedside table and carefully propped her head up. I picked up the glass and carefully poured a little to her parted lips, hoping to God that it would help. The minutes passed by slowly as I cared for her. She felt safe in my arms to drink most of it.

I sat on my bed, running my hands through my dark hair with an aggravated sigh. I haven't been sleeping well since this one little Initiate had come to Dauntless. I remembered the silent determination I had seen in her soft brown eyes, the slight quirk of her lips whenever she gave a crooked little grin when she thought I wasn't looking. She was so beautiful, it surprised me when I saw her with short hair, it had to be that idiot she was with. Peter, he had been the one to push her over her breaking point and it made me so livid that Anyia had a relationship with that asshole.

I softly ran my fingers over her side and I paled as I saw her flinch, she must've bruised her side with the tumble during her match.

I needed to speak to Max about this issue; Nia would need good painkillers and time to help her heal.

Taking my tablet out of my pocket, I sent Max a message. "Meet me in my apartment before the afternoon ends."

Since it was crucial; I set the device back on the night stand. I knew I was starting to lose control of my temper. I wanted to chuck the tablet across the room towards the wall just to watch it shatter.

Scum like Peter Hayes was the contributing factor in this as well. It was people like him that tried to poison or destroy innocents like precious Anyia. She was so exquisite, it made my heart ache and somehow swell. She was a fighter and defender, speaker and listener, beautiful and lethal. I don't know how I knew that, but I did.

A knock on the door echoed throughout the room, I gazed at Anyia before I left the bedroom.

Opening the door, I gestured Max to enter.

"Why would you send a message to me if you claim it's important?" he inquisitively asked with emotionless eyes.

"Follow me Max, I'll show you."

I motioned him to the bedroom and stood by the door when he cursed under his breath.

"First of all, why is that Initiate in your bed? Secondly, why isn't she in the medical area and why does she look like that," he demanded harshly with flaring nostrils.

"First of all, she's here because it's obviously where she feels safe, even in an unconscious state. Which leads to the next answer, Peter Hayes is her ex-boyfriend and doesn't seem to care about treating her like dirt. He caused her bruised ribs on her left side during their match and he'd somehow get into the medical area just to finish the job if he thought possible. She deserves the chance to heal properly without having to worry about being Factionless and it'd take at least two months before she can heal. Anyia needs time and the chance to prove that she's Dauntless because sometimes, it doesn't always happen the first time." I explained to him, unaware that my eyes had softened and never left her form on the bed.

"It doesn't explain why she has a busted lip and terribly black eye, Eric." I heard Max state that as both a comment and as a question.

"She was unintentionally caught in a fight with one of the older Dauntless women the other night," I said.

It felt like I had been sucker punched in the stomach and groin at the same time. Memories of the unfair fight flashed before my eyes. I remembered how she grimaced as she fell into one of the areas with tattoo slides. I'd never been prouder of anyone as she blindly grabbed for one of the glass shards to protect herself with against Tori.

MAX POV

I watched Eric speak of this girl like she meant the world to him, his grey-blue eyes softened on her form in his bed. I tilted my head a little as I thought it over.

"You're right Eric, I want to talk to her when she's able to about what she is expected to do next." I watched as Eric didn't seem to notice that he got closer to her like he wanted to check that she was still breathing.

"Hey, I understand your reasons to watch over her, although unusual. She'll get a job as your assistant when she's healed up. Yeah?"

I saw Eric give another nod and I started walking out. Turning back to him at the door, "Also, she'll stay with you effective immediately. I've seen the footage of her against Tori, she did good...For an Initiate. You can't sequester yourself to meals, training, sleep and the occasional tattoo with a bit of strange activities with women. You're young and it's obvious this girl is good for you so you better seize her up while you can." I told Eric that as a bit of personal advice.

ERIC

I looked up in astonishment as I heard the door close. Max left, did he really say that I could be with Anyia? It seemed too good to be true, and yet...I can't help, but think that there's more to her than just what she's known.


End file.
